Grease Is The Word Again!
by Chandii Kou-sama
Summary: My own version of Grease. Couples include Sorato, Michi, Takari, and ..? R&R! Note: :p Iori-chan's a girl! Gasp, I know I'm bad.
1. Summer Nights

DISCLAIMER: Digimon is not mine. Grease is not mine. Here's the cast of characters:

**T-BIRDS.**

Danny – Yamato Ishida.

  
Kenickie – Taichi Yagami.

  
Doody – Takeru Takaishi.

  
Putzie – Ken Ichijoui.

  
Sonny – Daisuke Motomiya.

  
**  
PINK LADIES**

  
Sandy – Sora Takenouchi.

  
Rizzo – Mimi Tachikawa.

  
Frenchy – Hikari Yagami.

  
Jan – Miyako Inoue.

  
Marty – Iori Hida.

I know, I know. Iori's not a girl! Well he is now. :p So there. Now, onto the fic!!

**Grease Is The Word – Again.******

Yet another new year at Odaiba High School. People running around, talking, giggling and goofing off before school had to began. Three boys in leather jackets and jeans were walking side by side. The blue haired boy grinned towards the blonde; tapping the cinammon haired one on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. The blonde boy took the cinnamon - haired boy's lunch bag, throwing it like a football to the blue haired boy; which started a game of ' Monkey in the Middle. '

  
  
"Hey, be careful! That's a home made lunch!" The cinnamon haired boy yelled, "Okaasan always makes me a home made lunch the first day of school! .."   
  
"Big deal, Daisuke!" The blue haired boy rolled his eyes, putting his hands on Daisuke's shoulders. The three boys noticed up ahead, a brunette spikey haired boy made a nerd drop his books.  
  
"Hey, Tai!" The three called in unison.  
  
Taichi Yagami looked up away from the nerd, who was pissed off and bending down to pick up his books. The three boys ran up.  
  
"Hey, where where ya all summer?" The blonde haired boy asked.  
  
"What're you, my mother, Takeru?" Taichi flipped the collars of his leather jacket, smirking.  
  
"I was just askin' .." Takeru answered, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I was workin', which is more than any of you kids can do."  
  
"Working?" Daisuke asked, arching a brow.  
  
"That's right, I was lugging boxes in Kyoto, ya moron." Taichi sneered.  
  
"Nice job." Ken grinned a bit.  
  
"Bite me, Ken." Taichi threated, "I'm saving to get some wheels." he punched Takeru in the chest with the back of his hand.  
  
"You wanna know what I did?" Daisuked asked.  
  
"No." the brunette boy answered flatly, shoving his hands in his pocket as he lit a cigrette.  
  
Ken Ichijouji opened his mouth to say something, but then noticed Takeru had looked away from the group, yelling. "Hey! There's Yama! Yo, Yama!"  
  
The other blonde boy of the T-birds, the group leader turned away from the girls he was flirting with and smirked, seeing his friends. He excused himself from the girls and started walking up to the other four.  
  
"Hey, Ladies Man Ishida! Chatting up the girls?" Ken asked, Yamato grinned even more, crossing his arms.  
  
"Same old chicks everyone's talkin' 'bout." He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"So what'd you do this summer?" asked Takeru.  
  
"I was hangin' out down at the beach, .. you know .. you know." Yamato grinned.  
  
"So there was a lot of cute girls at the beach?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"The only cute girls that hang around you, Daisuke, are the flies." joked Ken.  
  
"Hey, Ken, blow me!"  
  
"So how was the action at the beach?" Taichi questioned.  
  
"Woah, it was flippin'. I, uhm .." Yamato rubbed the back of his head, "I did meet this one chick. She was .. she was sorta cool."  
  
*  
  
"Do I look okay, Hikari?" asked Sora Takenouchi nervously as the two girls entered the school grounds. The tan skinned girl was attired in a long, yellow skirt, a white short sleeved blouse, with a yellow sweater neatly drapped over her shoudlers. Her almond colored hair was in a high ponytail, her bangs clipped back with two white bobbypins.  
  
"Sure, ya look good!" Hikari Yagami looked her up and down, reassuring her friend."I'm really nervous, yanno."  
  
"You look terrific."   
  
"So this is Odaiba High?" Sora looked up with her cocoa colored eyes to gap at the large, two story building.  
  
"Yep. You'll love it." Hikari answered, smiling.  
  
"I loved the last school I was in. I wish I was there right now." Sora sighed, putting a lose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Still, I'm no stranger from heart-break."   
  
"Why? One look into your eyes .." The girls stared at each other for a moment before Hikari giggled and lead the redheaded girl into the school.  
  
*  
  
A pink car pulled up and the three, pink jacket cladded, girls climbed out. One brunette, a pink haired girl, and a lavander haired girl.  
  
"Oh, Kamisama." The pink haired girl, Mimi Taichikawa, groaned as she took of her sunglasses, leaning up againest the car. "Well, here we are again."  
  
"But this time," the long haired brunette girl, Iori Hida, grinned "We're seniors."  
  
"And this time, we're gonna rule the school!" Mimi shouted, as the three girls broke out into laughter. Miyako Inoue twisted a oreo, taking the top part and popping it into her mouth.  
  
"Miyako, that is sooo out of line!"  
  
Miyako giggled. "We're all out of line here, Iori!"  
  
"Okay girls." Mimi put her sunglasses back on, grinning. "Let's go get 'em."  
  
*  
  
"Yamamoto, do have the schedules for this trimester?" a light haired, semi-old woman asked.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Makino! I just had my hands on them." She licked a finger and turned around to look for them. Makino rolled her eyes at her dark-haired secretary.   
  
"Good. They'll be nice and smudged."   
  
"Oh! Here they are." Yamamoto brightend, getting up from her spot, handing Makinoa pile of green papers. "If it had been a snake it would have biten me!"   
  
Ms. Ruki Makino sighed, "These are last years schedules, Yamamoto. Maybe next year you'll find *this* year's schedules."  
  
"Uhm, excuse me." Makino turned to find Sora at the counter. "I'm new here, and I don't know where I'm supposed to be .."  
  
"Oh, well then, welcome to Odaiba." Makino said, nodding in greeting as she took a folder filled with registration forms. "You'll have to sign these .." She was cut off by the sounds of fighting outside the main office. "Would you excuse me for a second, dear?"  
  
Sora looked around, trying to find a pencil. She then turned to Yamamoto. "Oh, excuse me, could I have a pencil, please?"  
  
"Ah, yes, dear. Here you are." Yamamoto handed her a pencil from behind her ear and went on to the main office. Sora looked at the small, chocolate stained pencil with arched eyebrows.   
  
  
A few minutes later, she ran into her first class and shut the door behind her, making everyone else look up from their work. Sora blushed, mummbled an apology to the teacher and sat down to Hikari, who was smiling trying not to laugh.  
  
*  
  
Lunch time! Mimi and Iori saunted up to the Pink Ladies' regular table as they sang the tune of " La Bumba. "  
  
"Hey, you girls get a look at Yamato this morning?" Miyako looked at Mimi over her sunglasses. "Lookin' pretty good this year, huh Mimi?"  
  
"That's ancient history." The pink haired girk huffed, mind trying to get off her ex as she set her tray down.  
  
"Well, history sometimes repeats itself." Iori smirked, pushing her sunglasses up to the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Hey, girls!" Hikari called, walking up to the table with Sora as they carried their lunches.  
"Hey, 'Kari!" Miyako shouted back, motioning for Sora to sit down. She did, shyly.  
  
"This is, ah, Sora Takenouchi. And that's Miyako, Iori and this here's Mimi. She just moved here from Kyoto." Hikari said, introducing all the girls.  
  
"Mm, how are things in that ghost town?" Mimi ghosted, looking up and down at the new girl.  
"Uh, fine, thanks." Sora looked down at her lunch.   
  
Hikari changed the subject, "Hey, Iori, those new glasses?"  
  
"Yeah, I just got 'em for school." Iori pushed her glasses up, "Don't ya think they make me look smarter?"   
  
"Nah, you can still see your face." said Mimi, as she streached her arms. They heard a commotion as the four others looked, groaning as a cinnamon haired girl in a long blue skirt with a white blouse was coming up. "Juri Katou, the bitch of Odaiba Hig .. hi!"  
  
"I just love the first day of school, don't you?!" Juri gushed, squealing.  
  
"It's the biggest thrill of my life." answered Mimi sarcasticly, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, and you'll never believe what happend!" Juri squealed again, ignoring Mimi's comment.  
  
"Probably not."   
  
"They just annouced the nominees for student council! And guess who's up for vice President?!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me! Isn't that the most!? At the least."  
  
"The very least." Mimi grumbled.   
  
"Oh, I hope I don't mean to foresseing!"  
  
"Well, we certainly wish you the best of luck. Don't we, girls?" Again, Mimi asked with sarcasim. Juri noticed Sora and smiled.  
  
"Oh! You must think I'm a terrible clod for not introuducing myself to you friend!" She walked over and took a seat between Hikari and Sora. "Hi! I'm Juri Katou.Welcome to Odaiba High!"  
  
"Hey, guys." Hikari slided down towards the other three as Sora and Juri talked, "How do you like Sora, huh? Think she could be one of the Pink Ladies?"   
  
"She looks to pure to be pink." Mimi replied, eyeing Sora.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Iori screamed, looking down at her lunch.  
  
"What's up, doc?" Miyako blinked.  
  
"One of the diamonds on my glasses fell into the macaroni!"  
  
*  
  
Up on the bleechers, a similar convesation as the Pink Ladies was being held by the T-Birds.  
  
"Hey, Taichi, want a piece of salami?" Daisuke asked, holding it out.  
  
"Nah, if I eat it I'll smell like you." Taichi replied, pushing his sunglasses up. All the guys laughed, and Daisuked frowned. They looked towards Yamato.  
  
"You still haven't told us how it went down at the beach." Ken said.  
  
"Yeah, or the chick. You got in her bra, right?" asked Takeru. Yamato just smiled slyly.  
  
"C'mon! Tell us about that girl!" everyone yelled.   
  
*  
  
"So what'd you do this summer, Sora?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Oh, I spent some time at the beach. I met a cute boy there."  
  
"Pulled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?" Mimi raised an eyebrow, inspecting her nails.   
  
"But he was just so special." Sora sighed dreamily.  
  
"There ain't no such thing." the pink haired leader scoffed. Sora looked to Juri.  
"He was really romantic." Miyako turned around and gagged.  
  
*  
  
The boys had Yamato cornered.  
"You guys don't wanna hear all the horny details!" He snickered, grinning.  
  
"Are you kidding!?" They all shouted at Yamato.  
  
"Alright! I'll tell you!"  
  
  


*** * * Summer Nights. * * ***

  
Yamato: Summer lovin', had me a blast.  
  
Sora: Summer lovin', happend so fast.  
  
Yamato: I met a girl, crazy for me.  
  
Sora: I met a boy, cute as can be.  
  
Both: Summer days, drifiting away. But ah, those summer nights.  
  
Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more!  
  
Takeru: Did ya get very far?  
  
Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more!  
  
Iori: Like, does he have a car?  
  
Everyone: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-uh, uh-huh .. -continues in the background.-  
  
Yamato: She swam by me, she got a cramp.  
  
Sora: He went by me, got my suit damp.  
  
Yamato: I saved her life, she nearly drowned.  
  
Sora: He showed off, splashing around.   
  
Both: Summer sun, something's begun. But ah, those summer nights..  
  
Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more!  
  
Hikari: Was it love at first sight?   
  
Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more!  
  
Ken: Did she put up a fight?   
  
Everyone: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-uh, uh-huh .. -continues in the background.-  
  
Yamato: Took her bowlin', in the arcade.  
  
Sora: We went strollin', drank lemonade.  
  
Yamato: We made out, under the docks.  
  
Sora: We stayed out, 'til ten o'clock.  
  
Both: Summer fling, don't mean a thing. But ah, those summer nights.  
  
Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more!  
  
Taichi: That you don't got her impreg?  
  
Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more!  
  
Mimi: 'Cause he sounds like a drag.   
  
Everyone: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-uh, uh-huh .. -continues in the background.-  
  
Sora: He got friendly, holdin' my hand.  
  
Yamato: Well she got friendly, down in the sand!  
  
Sora: He was sweet, just turned eighteen!  
  
Yamato: She was good, yanno what I mean.  
  
Both: Summer heat, boy and girl meet. But ah, those summer nights.  
  
Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more!  
  
Miyako: How much dough did he spend?  
  
Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more!  
  
Takeru: Could she get me a friend?  
  
  
Sora: It turned colder, that's where it ends ..  
  
Yamato: So I told her, we'd still be friends.  
  
Sora: Then we made, our true love vow ..  
  
Yamato: Wonder what, she's doin' now.   
  
Both: Summer dreams, ripped at the seams. But ahh, those summer nights.   
  
Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more, tell me more, tell me more.  
  
* * *   
  
"He sounds really nice." said Miyako as the five girls walked around Odaiba High after lunch. Mimi arched a brow behind her sunglasses, adjusting her jacket.   
  
"True love and he didn't lay a hand on ya? Sounds like a creep to me."  
  
"He wasn't," frowning, Sora protested. "He was a real gentlemen."  
  
"Say, uh, what was his name?" Hikari questioned, blinking.  
  
"Yamato. Yamato Ishida."  
  
The four girls face faulted with sweatdrops clung to the back of their heads, Mimi making a fist at her side, a vein popping at her forehead.  
  
"Well .." her left eye twitching, the pink haired leader started, "I think he sounds peachy-keen and .." she paused, grinning. " .. Well, maybe if you believe in miracles, Prince Charming will show up again someday. Somewhere unexpected." She glared at Miyako and Iori. "Let's go, girls."  
  
The redhead girl and the brunette watched the three girls casually walk away, then Sora turned to Hikari. "You really think so, Hikari?"   
  
Hikari sweatdropped, uneasy. "Sure .. uh, Sora, I think we oughta get to class."  
  
  



	2. Look at Me, I'm Sora Takenouchi! Hopele...

It was the Odaiba High pep rally that Saturday. The school's band was blasting their music as the football players and cheerleaders, including Sora at Juri's influence, came out. The Pink Ladies and the T-Birds were amongest the crowd. After the coach had made his big speech, three off the T-birds pranced around immatating those in the band and the football players. Yamato sweatdropped, pushing  
his sunglasses to the brim of his nose, and then rolled his sapphire colored eyes.  
  
"Guys?" The three stopped, looking to their 'leader'.  
  
"Be cool, huh?" Yamato shook his head.  
  
Behind them, they heard a clattering and a clinking and a roar. The turned around, to see Taichi driving in a really, REALLY beat up car; a dent in the hood included. The brunette stopped the car infront of them and hopped out. "So what do ya think?"  
  
Yamato smirked, looking at the car. "What a hunk of junk."  
  
"Hey, man, once I get this thing fixed up and zoom the engines, this baby's gonna fly." Taichi crossed his arms. "I'm gonna race it againest the Snakes."  
  
"The Snakes?!" Daisuke exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, you wanna make somethin' of it?" Taichi glared at him.  
  
"Uh-huh. I wanna see ya make somethin' out of this heap!"  
  
Taichi grabbed Daisuke by the shirt collar. "You're crusin' for a brusin'." Something caught his attention and he dropped Daisuke.  
  
"Hey, what're the Snakes doin' here? This ain't their truf!" exclaimed Takeru.  
  
"Think they wanna rumble?" asked Taichi, taking a knife from his jacket pocket.  
  
Yamato crossed his arms and answered cooly. "If they do, we're ready for 'em."  
  
The T-Birds were given the finger by a boy with dark blue hair and the Snakes drove off.  
  
  
*  
  
Sora made her way through the crowd. Someone lifted her knee high, green skirt and she turned bright red, trying to push it down.  
"Hey!"   
  
She turned to see Hikari and smiled, embrassed. "Thanks, 'Kari."  
  
"Sora, you were really great out there!"  
  
"Yeah, but then I messed up. I was so nervous."  
  
"Oh no! Your split was divine." Hikari smiled.  
  
"Hey, Sora."   
  
Sora turned to see the three Pink Ladies standing there. "Oh, hey, Mimi. Hey, girls."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Mimi grinned. "We got a surprise for ya."  
  


"You do?" Sora blinked as she was grabbed by the pink haired leader. Miyako started fixing Sora's hair and Iori started giggling.  
  
*  
  
"Once we fix this car up, we can make it out of the city, y'know that?" Yamato grinned towards his grop, not noticing the Pink Ladies coming towards them.  
  
"Right. A dude is gonna have ta put out, before he even gets in!" joked Ken.  
  
"Yo, Ishida!" Mimi called, grinning. The T-Birds turned, "I got a suprise for ya."  
  
The blonde haired leader walked forward, smirking. "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Miyako and Iori pushed Sora foward. She lost her balance, but regained it. Yamato was wide eyed in shock.   
"Sora?!"  
"Yama?!" Sora's eyes widened.  
"Wh-what're you doin' here?! I thought you were movin' back to Kyoto!" Yamato spreaded out his arms.  
  
"We had a changed of plans!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"I can .." Yamato sweatdropped as his gang stared at him, he cleared his throat. "I mean, that's cool, baby. That's cool. I mean, yanno, rockin' and rollin' around all the time .."  
  
"Yama?" Sora tilted her head to the side.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." Yamato repiled, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"What's the matter with me, baby? What's the matter with you?"  
  
Sora looked heart broken as she shook her head. "What happend to the boy I met at the beach this summer?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe uh, there's two of us? Why don't ya stake out a missing person's add, or try the yellow pages, I dunno." Behind Yamato, his friends snickered.  
  
Sora glared at him as she shoved her white and green pompoms into Yamato's chest, "You're a fake and a phony and I wish I never laid eyes on you!" She stomped off.  
  
"Ooooooooooooo." The group snickered again.  
  
"So she laid her eyes on ya, huh Ishida?" Ken teased. Yamato glared at Mimi, who gave a innocent smile as she jerked her head away and walked off eith her group.  
  
Hikari found Sora sitting on the rear of a white bug, sobbing.   
  
"He was so nice to me this summer .." Sora sniffled, not looking up at Hikari.  
  
"Listen, Sora. Men like those guys are rats." She tilted her friend's chin to look up at her, "They're fleas on rats. They're heaps of fleas on rats." Sora giggled, smiling slightly as Hikari took a tissue from her jacket pocket and began to wipe her friend's tears away. "I mean, they're too low for even the dogs to bite," she continued, "The only man a girl can depend on is their dad.'' Sora sniffled again.   
  
"You know what you need?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A night out with the girls." Hikari smiled more, "We're havin' a sleep over at my house tonight, wanna come?" Sora nodded as Hikari started helping her up, walking to the pink car. "You'll love it!"  
  
***  
  
Later that night ..  
  
"Hey, look! It's Miyako!" Iori laughed, pointing at the tv as Miyako immatated a cartoon beaver on the tv.  
  
"Brusha brusha brusha! Try the new crest toothpaste. Brusha brusha! It's snazy, for your teeth! Brusha-- .." Miyako was trying not to laugh at herself.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes, throwing Hikari's stuffed bear at Miyako. "Turn that off!"  
  
Sora laughed softly, then looked down. Mimi reached for a brown paper bag, standing ontop of the bed. "Alright! How about a little sneeky-peeky to get this party goin'!?"  
  
Everyone except Sora cheered but Hikari quickly shushed them. "Shh! My parents will hear!" She ran towards her bedroom door, locking it.  
  
"Woah! It's imported!" Miyako exclaimed, snatching the bottle from Iori. She then handed it back, reaching into her own brown paper bag. "Hey! Anyone want some twinkies?"  
  
Iori took a gulp, then she eyed Miyako. "Twinkies and wine? Oh, that's so wrong!" Miyako snatched it and pointed to the lable.  
  
"It says right here that it's a dessert wine." She pointed to the twinkie, then the bottle of wine. "Wine. Dessert!"  
  
Mimi smacked Miyako upside the head. "Hey! Sora didn't get any wine!"  
  
"Oh, no. That's alright." Sora answered quickly as Miyako climbed up onto the large bed and held it out to her.  
  
"What, you never had a little drink before?" Mimi arched a brow.  
  
"Oh no, I had some at my cousin's wedding."  
  
"Oooo, ring-a-ding-ding." Mimi answered sarcasticly.  
  
"Go on, we don't got cooties." said Miyako as she handed the bottle to a nervous looking Sora.   
  
"Go on, it ain't gonna kill ya." Mimi scoffed. Sora slowly looked down at the bottle, then took a swig.   
  
"Hey, Sora. Want me to pierce your ears?" asked Hikari.  
  
"DUN-DUN-DUN.." The other Pink Ladies said in unison.  
  
"Shut UP!" Hikari snapped.  
  
"DUN!!!"  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Sora asked in fright, then hiccuped.  
  
"Oh, no! I know what I'm doin'. I'm gonna be a beautician, yanno." Hikari answered.  
  
"Here ya go, 'Kari. You can use my virgin pins." Iori took a pin from her hair, rubbing it againest her nightgown and handed it to Hikari.  
  
"Yeah. Nice to know their good for something." Miyako snickered.  
  
Hikari grabbed the pin and dragged Sora towards the bathroom. "We better do it in here. My Ma will be furious if I get blood on the carpet."  
  
"B-blood?" Sora's face went pale, her eyes wide.  
  
"Oh, it only bleeds for a second."  
  
"Kari, I don't feel so good."  
  
"Don't worry, Sora." Mimi reassured her, "If Kari screws up she can always fix your hair so your ears don't show."  
  
Sora had a worried expression as Hikari dragged her into the bathroom and slammed the door. Mimi smirked as she took another swig grom the bottle as there was a scream from the bathroom. Hikari opened the door and stuck her head out.  
  
"Could you get me some ice for her ear lobes?"  
  
"Why don't you run cold water and stick her ear under the focet?" Iori asked.  
  
"Oh." Hikari went back into the bathroom and there was a moment of silence. She came back out and looked at her friends. "Hey, you guys. Sora's sick. I just did one ear, she saw the blood and BLECH."  
  
"Geez." Mimi was combing her strawberry pink hair, sitting infront of the mirror. "That goody-two-shoes makes me wanna barf."

*** * * Look at Me, I'm Sora Takenouchi. * * ***

  
  
Mimi: Look at me, I'm Sora Takenouchi.   
Lousy with virginity.   
Won't go to bed til I'm legally wed.   
I can't! I'm Sora Takenocuhi!  
  
Watch it! Hey, I'm Doris Day.  
I was not brought up that way.  
Won't come across even Rock Hudson lost   
His heart to Dories Daaa-aaa-aay..  
  
I won't drink.  
  
Miyako + Iori: No!  
  
Mimi: Or swear.  
  
Miyako + Iori: No!  
  
Mimi: I won't rat my hair.  
  
Miyako + Iori: Eeeeeewww!  
  
Mimi: I get ill from one cigarette. -Coughing noises.-   
Keep your filthy paws, off my silky draws!   
Would you pull that crap with Juki?   
  
As for you, Tory Donahue.   
I know what you wanna do.  
You got your crust, I'm no object of lust.  
  
All three: I'm just plain Sora Takenouchi!  
  
Mimi: Elvis! Elvis! Let me be!   
Keep that pelvis FAAR from me!   
Just keep your cool, now you're starting to droooooool ..   
'Ey, Fungu .. I'm Sora Takenouchi.  
  
**  
  
  
Sora came out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes. "Are you making fun of me, Mimi?"  
  
Mimi snatched her brush and sat back down and continued brushing. "Some people are so touchy."  
  
*  
  
The driving of Taichi Yagami led the T-Birds to Hikari's house. Daisuke, Ken and Takeru were pretending to be drunk, singing loudly.  
  
"Hey, shut up!" yelled Taichi, banging a fist on the seats.  
  
"You party pooper." Daisuke pouted.  
  
"I'll call 'er!" Takeru stood up in the car, one foot on the drivers seat. "Sora, where art thou Sora?"  
  
"SIT. DOWN!" Yamato screamed, snatching the front of Takeru's shirt and pulling him down into the back seat again.  
  
The Pink Ladies were gathered at the window, minus Mimi, who was changing. Hikari peeked out of the curtain. "They can't come in here! My folks'll flip!"  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Iori asked as Mimi stepped over her friends.  
  
"I'm gonna get my kicks while I'm still young enough to get 'em." She slipped out the window, leaving Hikari to stare at the other three.   
  
"What's she gonna do?! Shimmy down the drain pipe?!"  
  
"Hey, look." pointed out Takeru, "It's Mimi."  
  
Mimi climbed down the white fence, then jumped down where it wasn't so high she'd break her neck. She brushed herself off and faced the T-Birds as they all got out, minus Yamato.  
  
"Well, you look like you could help a lady." she said as crossed her arms.  
  
"Lady? I don't see no lady." joked Ken, making Daisuke and Takeru laugh.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Taichi slammed his fist on the side of the car, making the three jump. Mimi ran a hand through her hair, looking up at the brunette.  
  
"You got a lot of dough for a guy." She grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you know it." Taichi smirked, as Mimi looked towards Yamato.  
  
"What's up, Ishida?"  
  
Looking towards the pink haired girl, his eyes filled with sadness. "You're lookin' good, Mimi."  
  
"Eat your heart out." Mimi flipped pink tresses over her shoulder, grinning.  
  
"Well, sloppy seconds ain't my style." Yamato hopped out of the car, ignoring the angry glare from Mimi.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" asked Takeru.  
  
Yamato turned around. "Well, where as far away from you dorks as I can get."  
  
"Yama!" The other three whined. Taichi looked at Mimi as Yamato continued to walk away.  
  
"Your .. chariot awaits, m'lady." Mimi smiled at Taichi as she and the others got in. Taichi started backing out of the drive away noisely. Mimi turned around to look at the other three in the back.  
  
"What'da think this is, a gang bang?" She said coldly.  
  
"You wish." Daisuke scoffed.  
  
"Hey, get out!" Taichi yelled, looking at the other three as they started to protest, "I said OUT!"  
  
*  
  
Sora sighed as she plopped down onto the bed. "I don't know what I ever saw in Yamato."  
  
Iori looked up from writing a letter to one of her *many* foregin boyfriends, "Don't sweat it, hun. Have one of mine." She handed a wallet filled with pictures. Sora's eyes went wide.  
  
"You have so many!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"How do you keep up with them all?"  
  
"I'm a terrific pen-pal." Iori looked down at her writing, continuing it. "Hopelessly devoted to each and everyone of 'em."   
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"Can I have some of that?" Sora pointed to the paper.  
  
"Sure!" Iori handed her a piece of pink stationary paper and a pen, and Sora walked out of Hikari's room. Miyako looked up from her toenails, which Hikari was painting and shook her head, Hikari doing so as well.  
  
Sora stepped onto Hikari's back porch, sighing as her night gown blew in the breeze as she held onto the paper.

*** * * Hoplessly Devoted to You. * * ***

  
Sora: Guess mine is not the first heart broken.   
My eyes are not the first to cry.   
I'm not the first to know,  
There's just no getting over you.  
  
Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing,   
To sit around and wait for you.  
But baby, can't you see?  
There's nothing else for me to do.  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you.  
  
But, now there's nowhere to hide.   
Since you pushed my love aside.   
I'm not in my head, hoplessly devoted to you.   
Hopelessly devoted to you.  
Hopelessly devoted to you.  
Hopelessly devoted to you..  
  
  
My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."   
My heart is sayin', "Don't let go."   
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do.   
I'm hoplessly devoted to you ..  
  
But, now there's nowhere to hide.   
Since you pushed my love aside.   
I'm not in my head, hoplessly devoted to you.   
Hopelessly devoted to you.  
Hopelessly devoted to you.  
Hopelessly devoted to you..  
  
  



End file.
